


Confidant Love with Agressive Confidance (Third Semester Spoilers)

by Blastermind79



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blastermind79/pseuds/Blastermind79
Summary: Before the fan story began, Akira (the protagonist's name for this story) finishes the confidant of the faith arcana, Yoshizawa Sumire. After spending time with Sumire, Sumire developed a selfish side that made her feel sexually attracted to him. Her recent heat created a craving to have intercourse with Akira. She would slowly become more confidant and will do anything to get with, even actions her true personality will not do.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Kudos: 12





	Confidant Love with Agressive Confidance (Third Semester Spoilers)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Blastermind79. This is my first Smut work and first work on this website. For those who are reading, I hope you enjoy this story, and if people like this or upvote or whatever, I'll probably do more. This is my first attempt to story writing like this but I hope you enjoy my Smut.
> 
> Another thing, I just copy and paste this from Google Docs and the formatting looks weird or something. I will learn how to use this and please be patient of how it is written.

January 20XX

Joker, with the rest of the Phantom Thieves of Heart, finished a day in Mementos. The day of fighting shadows and avoiding the Reaper wore him out. Yoshizawa Sumire, who previously aliased Kasumi under a facade, and Akechi Goro, as his true self, assisted him in his run throughout the underground realm. They all split up into separate directions for the day, but Sumire decided to walk alongside Kurusu Akira (Joker). Sumire wanted to discuss involving the future if they succeeded after fighting their current main threat. They had more than a week before their deadline, and considering the fact they had time, Sumire wanted to take advantage of him.

**Sumire:** Hey, Senpai! Wait for me!

She runs up to him while being careful of the slippery, icy cement. Eventually, they walk at an even pace. Before she continued her conversation, she was slightly out of breath, especially as her energy is pretty low after today.

**Sumire:** So Senpai, I wanted to say excellent work after defeating those shadows with you with Okumura-Senpai, and Akechi-San. We really could've not done it without your skills and powers. I want to say thank you for being my closest Senpai.

**Akira:** No problem, it wasn't that big of my powers. These powers can be exhausted by changing masks, but it is not much to "thank you" on. Plus, our skills are even, you have defeated as many shadows as you, me, and Akechi-san.

**Sumire:** No, I cannot accept that as a response. There has to be something to reward you with your powers. Please let me do something for you, you have done a lot for me. Please let me do something with you. I'll drop by LeBlanc later with a surprise. 

She runs off into another direction as Akira shrugs it off. Morgana, who was in his bag the entire time, felt concerned as he felt something wrong when she mentioned "a reward." The two try not to think about it on their way back to LeBlanc. 

Later on, Akira arrives in Yongen-Jaya only to pick-up a couple of ingredients for their dinner. Sumire came by LeBlanc only to be locked as Sakura Sojiro locked up for the day, and Akira was still shopping at the time. She had a backpack filled with that surprise she mentioned. The temperature has gotten colder ever since they departed earlier. The cold was pretty harsh, and she couldn't take it anymore after waiting fifteen minutes. She walked around and had many thoughts about Akira. He was the only thing on his mind for the past couple of days. Her 15-year old body was very hormonal for having Akira on her mind. Strange way of warming up but was better than being cold in a single spot, yet she was wet.

Eventually, after five minutes of walking around, Sumire sees Akira walking back to LeBlanc. Like a dog seeing her owner, she was very eager to see him and immediately clung to him, arm and arm in a very tight grip. The lust in her thoughts ravaged her strength as Akira is literally in her arms. 

**Akira:** Sumire? You are pretty early. I thought you would come later.

**Sumire:** I had to run so I can see you much sooner. I couldn't think about waiting or taking my time just to have that reward for you. 

**Akira:** Well, I bought dinner for an experimental curry me, and Morgana found, so if…

**Sumire:** ...I'll join you for dinner, I love it too. 

The quick response was particularly brash and creepy. Akira and Morgana, who was the bag hiding for warmth, were very surprised yet scared. No words couldn't be despicable how they felt. Still, eventually, someone, mainly Akira, has to say something to break the awkward atmosphere.

**Akira:** So I have mushrooms, I hope you'll like it

**Sumire:** I'll eat anything made by you… _ (and as she went up to his ear for secret response) _ ...and you as well

She erotically licked her tongue. The whisper put a shiver down Akira's spine

**Akira:** Well let's get going, it's getting cold

**Sumire:** Oh, for sure, let's go. 

Akira and Sumire walked arm and arm back to LeBlanc. Once they step into the building, it was a very satisfying feeling of the cozy cafe after being in the cold evening. Akira drops off his stuff and starts to wear his attire for prepping and cooking his curry. Before he started, he warms himself and his clingy girlfriend to a cup of coffee. Morgana hopped on a seat by Sumire, who was sitting on the bar table.

**Morgana:** So, Sumire, why did you want to come here so suddenly? Nothing special happened except almost getting Lady Ann killed by the Reaper.

**Sumire:** Again, I wanted to give him something vital that no girl can ever have. 

**Morgana:** And that would be

**Sumire:** _(as he whispered in his ear)_ My virginity 

Morgana lets out a yelling "What" that gave Akira some concern, which sounded like something happened. Akira was cutting vegetables and almost cut himself by being surprised by Morgana's reaction. 

**Akira:** Everything okay?

**Morgana:** Y-Yeah everything is fine, Sumire told me she about her reward and I can't say what it is 

Sumire has a smug smile on her and pats Morgana on the head.

**Sumire:** Good kitty, now if I were you, I would leave so I can have my time with Kurusu-Senpai all to myself. 

**Morgana:** That's ridiculous, plus I'm going into the cold while…

**Sumire:** I'll help you get a date with Takamaki-Senpai before February

**Morgana:** You had me Takamaki-Senpai, but you better keep your promise

**Sumire:** That will depend if you won't leave now. 

**Morgana:** Alright I'll leave but don't do anything weird

Morgana goes to hang out with Sakura Futaba, with the cafe now being empty with Akira and Sumire. Akira never heard the conversation Morgana and Sumire had as he was too busy cooking. Sumire smiled at him lustfully and secretly took off her panties. She masturbated to his face and tried to keep her moaning hidden. Before masturbating, her pussy was very wet and aroused with the panties being somewhat frozen. She goes two fingers and bites her tongue because her arousal was too deadly as her love was right in front of him. 

**Akira:** Oh coffee should be made

Sumire panicked as he was about to turn around after saying something. She scouted up closer before he made the cups of coffees for the two of them. With an innocent smile, she put on a face to hide her lust. Akira didn't notice anything and served her coffee.

**Akira:** One coffee to a girl that I care for.

**Sumire:** Thank you Senpai

The two took a sip of their cups and felt the delicious bitterly tasting coffee. The arousal got more intense as Sumire's juices flowed with the hot drink heating up her body that was on heat. Akira turns around to continue making his curry. With that happening, she resumed masturbating but now with three fingers deep in her overflowing vaginal region. Her thumb stroked the G-Spot, and at any moment, she was about to climax on the chair. With a little bit of unfortunate timing, Akira decided to strike a conversation.

**Akira:** So, about my reward, how special is it? I'm not trying to ruin the surprise, but I'm curious

Sumire was very close to finishing. With as much power she wanted to answer him back, Akira got an awkward silent response. 

**Akira:** Oh sorry for asking, you don't have to respond, I can wait

Akira felt a little dumb but shakes it off by starting the sweating off the vegetables. The hold back of her orgasm was so strong that her mind got weaker, and all she can think is having Akira ravage her with his "knife." By some miracle, she is three fingers in and squirted all over the bar table. Her moan was muffled by her upper chin being bitten. This was a self mind break turned into a sexual monster wanting more. Not even a change of heart can stop her dirty desires for Akira. 

Some time had passed, and dinner was made. Akira plated two dishes, one that is reasonably sized and another that was 50% larger. He places the plates next to each other as Akira is going to eat and sit next to her. Sumire eats his dish and gets a minor foodgasm, but it was not feeling satisfactory compared to her orgasm earlier. She finishes eating and leans her head on his shoulder with a simple, seductive smile. 

**Sumire:** You know what time it is?

**Akira:** I'm assuming that reward?

**Sumire:** Yes, please come with me. I hope you like it Senpai.

With the assistance of her lustrous wrath, she drags Akira to his room, She throws him on his bed and seductively strips down. Once she strips down to only her panties, she walks to Akira and caresses his stomach and penis. Her smile was deadly and predatory as she played around in his crotch area with her soft sensitive fingers. His dong is now fully erect with her left hand teasingly open his pants as she kisses and gently biting his neck 

**Akira:** So is this my reward

**Sumire:** After building up enough confidence and being with you isn't nerve-racking, I wanted to prove my love. I'm a little nervous, but I'll do whatever just to make things right. Besides, this is not even the beginning of it Senpai, this is just wanting to warm you up before I start the actual reward. 

Sumire gets her backpack and wears a maid costume with an erotic twist. Her dress is seductive with only a skirt with no back cover, sexy black nylon stockings on a garter belt, and a bra with holes for the nipples to peak out. She also wore a collar that has a heart engraved with Akira's name. He was stunned the entire time as she put on her dress like it's a show. Once she is done, she walks up to him and strips Akira down to start his reward.

**Sumire:** Feeling good Master, this is where the reward begins, I'm your hot, lustrous maid until LeBlanc opens. You have so much for me and do a lot of work, now let me do some practice you can feel good. I'm your girlfriend, and you need me for your pleasure after going through all that hell. This is how I want to pay you back

As she was saying that, Sumire eventually got Akira to his boxers. She goes behind and starts stroking his cock slowly. His underwear was finally removed and started the proper sex act. Her breasts are pressed on his back as she gives her the handjob. Akira feels aroused, and to put more heat on his hormones, Sumire kisses his neck, blows on his ear, and licks him on his back. After a good ten minutes, Akira climaxed. His fluids sprayed a reasonable distance, about a meter for the farthest drop. 

**Akira:** Even though I work a lot, thank you for sticking with me, even if I do sketchy activities

Sumire puts her fingers on his lips and tells him to be quiet. She gently rubs his torso from top to bottom and moves to the front to do the next act.

**Sumire:** Would you like your cock sucked Master, I promise to love into it to say you're welcome 

**Akira:** Yes, give me a blowjob, and give me the best if you really want to reward me

**Sumire:** Yes Master

Her head nodded and began to lick the bottom of the balls. She worked her way up all the way to the erected tip of the penis head. After some tongue action with the head and the tongue tip, Sumire started to start deep throating the penis. Each suck gets deeper and deeper to the point where she feels like she is going to choke. Every other minute, she would let go and spit on his cock, followed by a quick handjob with four or five strokes before sucking the penis. Akira is genuinely pleased as he helped out Sumire with the blowjob by pushing the back of the head to make the sucking quicker. The pace picked up of the blowjob and minutes later, another load shot of Akira. Instead of spraying the semen on the attic floor, it was all inside Sumire's oral cavities. She took it all in, and after the climax, Akira took out his penis, and Sumire swished Akira's white fluids. Sumire stuck out her tongue with her eyes rolled up slightly in a sexy fashion then proceeded to swallow it. She stuck out her tongue to prove she had consumed the cum. After making a face with Akira's semen, her face is blushing red with her tongue sticking out to lick her lips. The cravings did not stop, and Sumire was eager for her next command. Her crotch is soaking wet with the stockings being saturated with the vaginal juices. 

**Sumire:** Master, please tell me there is more. I'll do anything for you. I'm your maid for a while, please tell me what to do. 

Akira sees Sumire panting like a dog. Freaky at first, but he would decide to continue on as the two were in the mood to continue on for the next night. Sumire wanted more of Akira's dick and didn't have anything else to think about. The amount of thinking Akira had caused Sumire to be more frustrated, which started her initiative to masturbate. She is three fingers deep with her right hand and grabbed her right breast with her left hand pinching her own nipple. Akira was thinking about what to do as this was a side of Sumire he never witnessed. He remembers what happened at Maruki's Palace. Still, it was too surreal and weird for her to be this straightforward for sexual activities. To put more thought in his mind, he doesn't even have protection because if he proceeded to start vaginal intercourse, she would feel Haru's ax 

**Sumire:** Master, please fuck me 

Her self pleasure made Akira aware that he wasted a bit of time thinking. He created an incentive to start fucking her. The moans 

**Akira:** Get on the bed on your knees, you can continue to masturbate but have four fingers deep in yourself.

**Sumire:** Ahh...Yes...AHHH...Maaaaaaa….ster…..Ahhh

Her moans were very striking and screamed for more pleasure. Sumire gets on the bed with all of her fingers inside her. She rubbered her G-stop, which intensified her pleasure. The pleasure made her feel like melting. Akira looks at her, admiring her sexy details. Glaring at her just made her feel pleased

**Akira:** Now stop masturbating 

**Sumire:** But...ah.... _ (she removed her fingers from her vagina) _ ... I'm about to...cum... Master… climax, I want to climax. Cumming is all I need to do, Master. Please let me cum.

Her speech accelerated as the moaning took over what she wanted to say. The enunciates slurred, but she wants to finish, and the frustration is mighty high. Akira gently touches her body. He started from the waist and caressed her sights very slowly. His gentle touches felt very sensitive as if it was her vagina. She didn't move, but Akira made her move. He kissed her neck and worked his way up to her mouth and had a tongue to tongue, lip to lip french kiss. Sumire's body couldn't take it anymore and continued to masturbate herself. Akira notices her movements and stops her from continuing. He holds her arms with one hand and uses his other hand to start the real action of the hot and steamy night. Akira prepared his dick and teased Sumire's vagina. After seconds of teasing, Akira inserts her penis in her vagina and immediately as he puts it in. Sumire screamingly moaned, full of pleasure, in that orgasm. Her body sharply rises in lustrous indulgence, and her mind is broken from the hold in frustration. The walls of her vaginal insides started to bleed and leaked onto the sheets. It was painful at first, but Sumire loved the feeling moments after the initial insertion. Sumire is now not a virgin anymore, and for a quick moment, she became dominant to get a quick confession. She grabbed Akira's arm and pulled him close to her face

**Sumire:** Master...I love you, and you are the only one I love more than my sister. Please be with me forever.

**Akira:** Even if my probation ends, I'll stay by your side as much as possible. I do love you, and you always are by my side even if I have been doing a lot of illegal acts

**Sumire:** Who cares about that, just fuck me 

**Akira:** If you say so

Akira slowly thrust with the entire length of the shaft, except for the head. Sumire's latest orgasm made her vagina more sensitive, and it was very tight. It clenches his penis with both of them feeling good. Sumire is most pleased, but Akira was happily wholesome to fulfill her selfish request and sexual reward. He thrusts in increasingly picking up the pace, her vaginal walls hugging his penis more tightly. Akira attempted to suck on Sumire nipples. Once her left nipple had received a single second of Akira's nibble, she was much closer to her third climax of the night. Her smile from the night was at first seductive, but now she is a mentally broken addict for Akira. Even writing this from the author's perspective, Sumire is still craving more of Akira and me. Being the writer of this hot, steamy sex story, know this is going to be a really long night for them. So after a couple of minutes and an amount of time for an idiot briefly breaking the fourth wall of this sex story, Sumire finally came. Akira pulled out and sprayed Sumire with his semen. A lot of semen landed on her breasts and face. She licked it and loved the salty taste of Akira's kids. She forcefully pulled him in and gave him another french kiss. The lovers got wild, stroking each other's hair and back. 

Akira stood up and stretched before going downstairs. He was parched and wanted to drink some water before continuing fulfilling her sexual needs and frustration. Sumire, being a newly made sex addict for Akira, she stopped him before going downstairs.

**Sumire:** Ohh you're leaving me

**Akira:** No I'm just thirsty, I am feeling dehydrated

Sumire pulled him away and made him sit down on his sofa

**Sumire:** Why thirst for water when you have me, I'm thirsty for you 

Both still being naked and in the maid outfit again, Sumire removed her maid outfit and does a split and ride his dick 

**Sumire:** Don't leave me Senpai-Sama, I am always horny, and I want more 

She goes up and down on Akira's dick as she is being pleased. She moaned and moaned every time she went down when riding. Akira felt forced into pleasure. He is tempted to contribute, but he is uncomfortable. Even if he is nervous, he brings Sumire closer to make his side of the intercourse more tolerable. Sumire goes faster and with the right timing, the two climax at the same time. The orgasmic moan was more mellow compared to her previous one, but Akira shoot a lot of sperm into her 

**Sumire:** Oh, yes, it's in me. Akira's kids. I should have mentioned, today was a dangerous day 

**Akira:** Oh no

**Sumire:** I don't care, it's too good, I'm feeling better with all your fluids in me. This isn't me as Yoshizawa Sumire, but this is me as Kurusu Sumire

**Akira:** You want to get married as well?

**Sumire:** Why else would I have your family name. What do you say? You want to be my fiance and eternal lovers for the rest of our lives. I have your semen inside me, so I'm sorry if you do not have a choice.

**Akira:** Promise me something, Sumire. If we win and we never see each other for, whatever happens, let's meet up by Valentine's Day, or at least White Day

**Sumire:** Of course I will Senpai, let's be together and suffer through life's pains. I want to be with you forever

**Akira:** Sumire…

**Sumire:** Senpai...

They locked eyes during the ending half of their conversation. A couple of seconds after saying their name, they did their third make-out session and continued their night. After another hour of sex on Akira's bed, Morgana came back to the attic and saw Akira and Sumire's nake and was somewhat visibly sticky. They were both asleep hugging each other in their arms being happy

**Morgana:** So this is what I get for not being with Akira for seven hours, and they wrecked the place. I can't believe I watched half of it with Futaba

Morgana goes back downstairs and tries to erase what he saw. Akira smiles and makes Sumire come closer, which makes him giggle gently. 

**Sumire:** I love you Senpai

She kissed on the lips for a quick second 

**Akira:** I love you too

He pulls him closer and continues to sleep together for the rest of the morning. 


End file.
